Eavesdropping
by The Killer Bunny
Summary: Ten years later, when the Vongola family is up and running, Tsuna's house is big enough to fit his family, but apparently not expensive enough to have thicker walls. 5927 Oneshot


Pairings in order of importance: 5927, S80, D18

I don't own KHR. D8

Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>It's nearly midnight and Sawada Tsunayoshi just now returned to his room. It was a long day. After ten years of running the Vongola family, it never got any easier. People listen to him, so naturally, Tsuna needs to have things to say. Problem is that more often than not, he needs to make these things up on the spot. Reborn trained Tsuna but that didn't mean he was totally ready for it. Despite his tutor's constant words of "Stop worrying," and "You'll do fine," Tsuna can't help but think he was still the same Dame-Tsuna that he was back in middle school.<p>

Tsuna heaved a sigh and trudged over to his large bed, collapsing on it immediately, not bothering to change out of his suit. So much paper work. It was all finally done. Tsuna turned and laid down on his back, looking around.

His room was large and lavish and his bed was king sized with silk sheets. His old room that he had back in Japan was about three times smaller than the room he had now, here in Italy. It was so hard to adjust to at the beginning. He never knew what to do with the space and at night he could hardly sleep with so much empty space in the bed. But things got better. He sighed again, thinking that at least he didn't have to live in this large mansion alone.

Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, and Lambo all lived in the mansion with him. Hibari had his own house which Dino constantly slept over and to this day, Tsuna didn't know where Chrome stayed. He invited her to live with them, but of course she refused. Then again, the only girl in a household with all boys had to be intimidating. Especially so for Chrome of all people.

They all slept on the same floor. Gokudera had taken the bedroom to his right (of course) while Yamamoto had taken the one to his left. Lambo was on the other side of Gokudera while Ryohei had his next to Yamamoto's.

Tsuna had vaguely noticed that the walls were thinner than in Japan. Once in a while, he could hear Yamamoto laughing while talking to Squalo on the phone or Gokudera's annoyed yells at Lambo. He could even occasionally Ryohei's spirited yells as he trained in his room. Then again, who couldn't hear the sun guardian when he opened his mouth?

Speaking of hearing things, when Tsuna had entered his room, he heard various ruffling from Gokudera's side. The tenth generation boss smiled contentedly as he listened. He heard footsteps walking all over the room, a thump and a curse then he heard Gokudera leave his room. Tsuna sat up on his bed as Gokudera predictably knocked on his door.

"Come in." Tsuna noticed then that he hadn't turned on the light yet.

Gokudera walked into the room and with the help of the light from the hallway, Tsuna could see that he had a fresh suit on. So that's what all the rustling was about. Gokudera had been making himself presentable. Tsuna smiled slightly at the notion.

"Good evening, Tenth." Gokudera said, closing the door behind him. He gave Tsuna his usual smile. The smile he only reserved for his boss.

"Evening, Hayato." Tsuna said before he stood up and pulled off his jacket. "It's been a long day." He said conversationally.

Though of course, Gokudera wouldn't be Gokudera if he didn't overreact. "I'm sorry to bother you, Tenth!" he sputtered, standing stiffly. "I didn't think you'd be tired! I just wanted to see you and I-"

"Hayato, it's okay. Really." Tsuna smiled with a small laugh. "I was just about to say that after a long day, it's nice to see your face."

It was too dark to tell, but by Gokudera's silence, Tsuna knew that his right hand man was fighting back a blush.

"Its… Really nice to see you too, Tenth!" Gokudera said with a slightly more restrained tone.

Tsuna sighed slightly as he pulled off his tie as well. As he laid them over a chair, he could feel Gokudera's eyes on him in the dark. What he didn't notice was Gokudera getting closer.

"Please forgive me, Tenth." Gokudera's voice was suddenly at his ear. Tsuna gasped in slight shock before he felt Gokudera's strong arms wrap around him. Tsuna was pulled back into the bomb-user's chest and he smiled slightly.

"You know I'll always forgive you." He said, leaning his head back on Gokudera's shoulder and his hands resting on the other's arms.

"I know." Gokudera smiled a bit before leaning his head down.

In the darkness of Tsuna's room, Gokudera captured the lips of his beloved Tenth.

* * *

><p>A gasp.<p>

Hot, needy lips were pressing against the pale chest and neck, almost bruising the impeccable skin with its hunger.

_"Hayato…"_ Tsuna breathed, his shirt already discarded, his pants pooling at his ankles.

"It's alright, Tenth." Gokudera said softly, making sure Tsuna was seated comfortably on the bed. He began to travel down. "Just relax."

"Hayato, please call me by my name…" Tsuna said softly but instead of speaking, his right hand man, instead did something a lot better.

Tsuna's eyes widened and a moan was pulled from his throat as Gokudera's lips closed around the tip of his hard member. The brunette's hands were immediately attracted to Gokudera's silver locks. He gripped the other's hair, but did his best not to do so too hard. Even if he did, he had no doubt that Gokudera would humbly ask him to do so harder.

Shivers of pleasure shot up Tsuna's spine, making him straighten before hunching over under the pressure. The fire in the pit of his stomach burned hotter and hotter with every inch Gokudera slipped past those beautiful, full, Italian lips. The pleasure made Tsuna's body tremble. His toes curled and he was biting his lip. He was sure his heart was trying to burst out of his chest by how hard it was pounding.

But Tsuna didn't last long as Gokudera began to use that tongue. He felt the wet muscle caressing the sensitive underside of his erection. It only took minutes before Tsuna reached his limit.

"Hayato, I-"

"Mm." Gokudera gave a small moan of confirmation at Tsuna's words and sucked _harder._

It was over in seconds.

Tsuna was still shocked as to how Gokudera was able to swallow everything without a single stray drop every time they did this. After it was done, the brunette fell back on the bed, panting slightly as he felt Gokudera clean him like an obsessive cat. Sometimes Tsuna wondered if Reborn would be ashamed at his lack of stamina.

"Tenth…?"

Tsuna propped himself up on his elbows and looked down. Gokudera was staring at him with those beautiful green eyes that seemed to glow in the dimly lit room. There was a need buried deep behind the pretty color, though. A need that said _I know you're tired, Tenth, but I really need some relief. But of course I can always just go back to my room and relieve myself._

Tsuna smiled a bit. No matter how tired he was, he could never resist those wide, needy, and loving emerald orbs.

Gokudera watched in slight awe as his boss began to move. Tsuna kicked off his shoes and pushed his pants completely off. Even his socks joined the rest of the clothes on the floor. Tsuna took Gokudera's hands and gently pulled him up on the bed as he shuffled back himself going to the middle and giving them much more room on the king sized bed.

After they were situated comfortably in the middle of the large master bed, Tsuna slowly unbuttoned Gokudera's shirt, the tie and jacket having already been discarded. With every button unfastened, the brunette kissed the newly exposed skin until he was softly mouthing the other's stomach.

When Tsuna glanced up, even in the dark room, he could see that Gokudera's face was a bright red. The right hand man was stiff, unsure if he should intervene for his Tenth's dignity or allow his lover to continue the pleasure. It was soon decided as Tsuna delicately opened Gokudera's pants.

"Forgive me, Tenth." Gokudera said for the second time that night. He grabbed Tsuna's shoulders and pushed him back onto the bed, kissing him deeply. Needily. Lovingly.

Tsuna shivered at the intensity and was about to wrap his arms around the other's neck when Gokudera pulled away. He watched as his right hand man shuffled across the bed and leaned over the edge, rummaging through a nightstand drawer. Tsuna already knew what he was looking for and waited patiently. Gokudera returned after a few more seconds with a small bottle of lube clutched in his nervously shaking hand.

Tsuna smiled a bit as Gokudera resumed his position over him. The brunette gently placed his hand over Gokudera's and kissed the other sweetly. Every time they did it, for the past ten years, Gokudera looked like a panicked virgin about to have sex with the first and only love of his life. Tsuna found it endearing since once they got into it, Gokudera's nervousness would dissolve.

So they began to get into it.

Gokudera, encouraged by his lover's kiss, coated his fingers in the slick lube. "Here we go, Tenth." He whispered before slipping a finger into Tsuna's entrance.

Tsuna tilted his head back, the familiar sting giving him a few trembles, but he got used to it quickly. Once he was loose enough around the one finger, he felt Gokudera stick in the second. Once again, Gokudera waited before moving ahead. Tsuna soon felt the fingers push deeper into him until he felt Gokudera's knuckle pressing against the ring of muscle that was shielding the entrance. The other's fingers moved inside of him with experience, stretching him well. Gokudera continued until Tsuna was almost panting in pleasure. The brunette was already half hard again.

When Gokudera pulled out his fingers, Tsuna gave a small involuntary moan of disappointment. This immediately caused Gokudera to rush in lubing himself up. When he was done, Tsuna pulled his legs up, holding the back of his knees so that he could put them on Gokudera's shoulders once he was in position.

Tsuna was then spread wider than the fingers had before. The brunette let out a cross between a whimper of pain and a moan of pleasure. Gokudera went in gently which made it easier to deal with. Tsuna was quick to get used to it, though.

Soon, Gokudera was thrusting into him. The bed creaked with the effort of holding the two writhing lovers. The entangled males moaned and groaned with pleasure. The pleasure clouded both their minds until all they could think about was who they were holding onto. Who they were making love to.

But something broke Tsuna's stupor ever so slightly. A thump. A thump that sounded a bit out of place and far away. Tsuna, on instinct, turned his head to look at where the sound had come from and it took only a moment for him to realize what it was.

It was the wall separating his and Yamamoto's room.

The paper thin wall that you could hear everything through.

Tsuna suddenly felt 14 again. He felt self conscious and was about to tell Gokudera to stop when he hit that _spot._

"Ha-Hayato!" Tsuna gasped, his eyes widening as he gripped at his lover's shoulders. Several thoughts passed through his mind at that point.

_OhGodDon'tStop._

_But Yamamoto's in the next room. He can hear…_

_But he knows about our relationship._

_What if he's listening?_

_… Who cares?_

That thought won out as Gokudera hit him in that spot again and again. Tsuna was lost in the pleasure once more and he completely forgot about Yamamoto.

"T-Tenth!"

"Hayato… please…" Tsuna looked at him, his hands on Gokudera's cheeks. They kept eye contact for a moment before Gokudera whispered softly, his breath dripping with pleasure and nerves.

"T..Ts..Tsuna…yoshi…" Gokudera whispered, still opting to say his whole name instead of the short version. Regardless, it made Tsuna's heart soar.

They continued for several more minutes and soon they both reached their release. Tsuna clung tightly to Gokudera, letting out a moan as the silver haired man grunted, gritting his teeth. But Tsuna barely had time to go limp and bask in the afterglow before there was another interruption, this one much louder.

Much. Much. Louder.

"VOOOOOOOIII!" This time, both Tsuna and Gokudera turned to stare at Yamamoto's wall in horror as Superbi Squalo banged on it as if trying to knock it down. "KEEP IT DOWN OVER THERE! YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE TRYING TO FUCK SOMEONE!"

"Squalo, it's okay!" Yamamoto's voice was heard a bit more muffled while Squalo could have been in the same room with the volume at which he was screaming.

"LIKE HELL IT IS! GET BACK IN BED, YOU BRAT! I DIDN'T SAY YOU COULD GET UP!"

There was a loud creak of a bed as something, probably Yamamoto, was thrown back onto the mattress. Squalo returned to the wall and continued to yell as the Vongola Rain Guardian laughed in the background.

"I BETTER NOT HEAR ANOTHER PEEP OUT OF YOU, YOU DAMN BRATS!"

The silence was deafening in the next few seconds before Gokudera jumped from Tsuna and bowed so his forehead hit the mattress. "TENTH! I'M SO SORRY!"

"VOOI! I SAID SHUT UP!"

"Sshh… It's okay, Hayato." Tsuna said softly, hurrying to speak before Gokudera had a chance to yell back. "Let's just… go to sleep."

"I can sleep here?" Gokudera's eyes shined as they usually did and the happiness doubled when Tsuna nodded. In a moment, Gokudera had the shorter brunette cradled in his arms, smiling happily with his face buried in Tsuna's hair. Tsuna smiled a bit and stayed close to Gokudera's chest. It would have been a wonderful night. It would have been an amazing sleep…

If Squalo hadn't been intent on his revenge for Tsuna and Gokudera being loud that night.


End file.
